The New Begining
by J.Ryan
Summary: A sequel to The New Hot Girl. What happens sixteen years later. Marissa and Ryan are married and have two kids so does Summer and Seth. What happens when Sadie and Luke come back with their son? Rated PG13 for nudity and laugage. May change rating
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Here's a sequel to The New Hot Girl!

It all starts on a typical summer Thursday morning at The Atwood house. Marissa was running around making sure everything was clean.

Down the stairs came a beautiful twelve-year-old girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes like Ryan's.

"MOM!" The thirteen-year-old screamed!

" What is it Cindy?"

"Max ruined my make up!" Cindy screamed.

"Max come here please." Marissa called

A boy who's ten years old with brown hair and blue eyes. Comes down the stairs in a dress and make up all over his face and goes over to Marissa.

"I'm not Max, I'm Cindy I love unicorns and my boyfriend Justin, I want to be a model." Max said

"Very funny dear but, next time you play with your sister's things you're going to pay for them."

" Okay"

"Now go clean up Aunt Summer and Uncle Seth will be here."

"Yeah that means Cousin Josh is coming over!" Max screamed all the way back upstairs

"That also means cousin Kate is also coming over but, my make up is ruined." Cindy said

"You can use mine honey and when you go shopping with Aunt Summer I'll tell her you need make up."

"Thanks mom you're the best."

"I know"

Cindy kisses Marissa on the cheek and runs over to Marissa's bathroom and puts on the make up. Ten minutes later there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Max screamed sliding in his socks to the door. As the door opened There was Summer and Seth and a ten-year-old boy with short black wavy hair and dark brown eyes and a thirteen year old girl with long black straight hair and light brown eyes.

"Cousin Josh!!!!" Max screamed

The boy knocked over Max " Cousin Max!!!" Josh screamed. Then Marissa and Cindy came to the door. "Okay boys careful." Summer said. "Let's go upstairs!" Josh and Max yelled and ran up the stairs. "Come on Kate let's go listen to my new Street of Dreams CD." Cindy said pulling Kate's arm

"Awesome"

"I'll let you know when I'm ready girls." Summer called after the girls

"I've got to be going sweet heart." Seth said

"All ready?"

"Yeah see y'all later." Seth said walking out the door.

" Come on Summer I'll make coffee."

Marissa and Summer go into the kitchen. Marissa puts on the coffee machine.

"I can't wait to go shopping." Exclaimed Summer

"You always go shopping." Laughed Marissa

"I know, what are you and the boys going to do."

"Go to the toy store."

"Oh"

We go upstairs to Cindy's room. Cindy and Kate are going through Cindy's clothes.

"I want I boyfriend so bad." Kate said

" Who doesn't" replied Cindy

"You're brother"

Cindy and Kate start laughing.

" Girl's you ready to go shopping girls?" Summer called from the bottom of the stairs

"Of course!" both of the girls screamed

Cindy and Kate grab their shoes and Cindy's CD and race to the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go girls."

"Okay"

The girls follow Summer out to her shiny blue SUV. The girls and Summer get in and drive off to the mall. They shortly arrive at The Newport Mall.

" What's the first store we're going to?" Summer asked

" Forever 21" Responded Cindy

"Sounds good to me." Kate said

Summer, Cindy, and Kate go into the mall and shop around Forever 21. Cindy helps Kate find beautiful tanks, jeans, skirts, and a dress.

"You think all this will work?" Kate asked Cindy

"To impress a guy?" Cindy questioned

"Yeah"

"Of course"

" You girls ready to eat?" Summer called

"Yeah we found clothes we wanted" Kate called back

"All right give them to me."

Kate gave her mother all the clothes and make up that Cindy and her wanted. Summer put them on top of hers and paid for them. They walked out with there shopping bags and off to the food court they went.

We go back to Marissa's house. Marissa, Max, and Josh just stepped in from their errands and shopping trip. Max and Josh ran up the stairs screaming with their new toys. Marissa walks into the kitchen with her hands full of groceries. She puts the groceries down on the counter and walks over to the answering machine

" There looks like there's a message." Marissa says

Then she pushes the answering machine button to play the message. The answering machine says Hi Marissa, Ryan this is Sadie and Luke. Well we moved back to LA and I've decided that my family and me will come over tomorrow morning. Hope ya still live there. Well bye.

" Wow Sadie's coming to visit tomorrow!" Marissa exclaimed

__

I hope ya like it so far, this is like my first time writing a story! So let me know what ya think! More on the way!


	2. Chapter 2

****

A few hours later after Marissa heard the message. It's about six o'clock now Summer, Cindy, and Kate come in with bags of clothes.

" Hey mom"

" Hi Cindy"

"Hi Aunt Marissa"

"Hi Kate"

"We're going to go upstairs until dinner is ready, that reminds me what are we having for dinner mom?"

" I'll call in for pizza."

" Okay mom see you later"

"All right dear"

Cindy and Kate take their shopping bags upstairs into Cindy's room and shut the door. Summer sits down at the counter. While Marissa finishes cleaning the kitchen floor.

" Why are you so cheery and happy." Summer asked Marissa

" I got a message today from Sadie her and Luke are coming to visit tomorrow."

"Really!"

"Yeah"

"Did you tell the kids yet?"

"No it's going to be a surprise"

"That's good"

Just then Ryan and Seth come into the Kitchen and Max and Josh come down stairs screaming "DADDY!!!!!!" Max jumps right into Ryan's arms.

"Hi Max."

"Hi Dad you should see what Mommy bought for me."

"Okay boys I'll be up in a minute"

"Okay" Josh and Max scream and go back upstairs. Seth and Ryan chuckle.

"So what we having for dinner Marissa." Ryan asked

"I'm ordering pizza right now."

"That's great 'cause I've been craving pizza all day." Seth shouted out

"Great"

Marissa calls in the pizza.

"I've got good news for you boys." Marissa said

"Let me guess you got chocolate cake for dessert." Seth answered

"Good try but wrong, My cousin Sadie and Luke are coming tomorrow."

"Get out you must be joking." Ryan said

" No Sadie left a message."

"Really that's great." Ryan said

Twenty minutes later the pizza man came and Marissa called everyone down stairs. The girls come down first dressed in their new clothes and make up.

"Don't they look beautiful?" Summer asked

"Yes very." Ryan responded

"Somebody went shopping." Seth laughed

"Yeah without me shopping you wouldn't have any clothes." Summer responded

"Okay you win." Seth responded

Marissa went to call down the boys again. Five minutes later they came into the kitchen in Marissa's dresses, a blonde and black girl hair wig, and Marissa's purses and lipstick and eye shadow.

" We're not Max and Josh we're Maxine and Julie." Max said

"Okay well Maxine and Julie it's pizza time so it's time to eat."

"Okay dear we'll eat next to Uncle Seth and Ryan." Josh said

Max and Josh sit next to Ryan and Seth at the counter. After they eat pizza Summer and Marissa cleaned up Max and Josh. Then Summer, Seth, Josh, and Kate said their good byes and went home. Then Marissa put Cindy and Max in bed and turned off the lights. Then she went into her own room where Ryan was already in bed watching television. Marissa got ready for bed and climbed into bed next to Ryan.

"I can't believe I'm going to see my cousin." Marissa said

" I know we haven't seen her since we were getting ready to move in." Ryan responded

"Yeah and we only saw her."

"It's going to be great."

"Well we better get to sleep." Marissa said

Marissa turned off the light and Ryan and Marissa went to sleep

__

How is it so far? Next is the big day! Bet you can't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Okay y'all here is the chapter you've been waiting for

It's the next morning. We see Ryan making pancakes. We see Max come down in his fire truck pajamas.

"Good morning Daddy."

"Morning Max"

"What are we having for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

"My fave"

"Where's your sister?"

"Putting on make up."

"Okay

Marissa comes down the stairs in a long light pink skirt and nice white tank top and has a big smile on her face with Cindy following her.

" Max you have to get dressed." Marissa said

"Why?"

"Because we are having special guests."

"Who"

"You'll see when they get here."

"All right I'll go get dressed."

"That's a good boy." Marissa says while patting Max on his head

Max runs upstairs and gets dressed. A few minutes later he comes back down stairs and sits back at the kitchen counter next to Marissa.

"Here's breakfast." Ryan said

Ryan gives plates of pancakes to everybody and sits down. A few hours later it is now noon. The doorbell rings. Marissa goes over and opens it. There is a woman with shoulder length straight dyed blonde hair and blue eyes like Marissa and Luke looks the same. There is also a fourteen year old boy with short brown hair with dyed in blonde streaks with ocean blue eyes wearing baggy blue jeans and a black t-shirt and a black baseball cap on the side.

"Sadie is that you?" Marissa asked

"Yeah its me cuz." Sadie responded

"Luke you look the same and who's this?"

"That's Jason he's fourteen."

"Well this is you're Aunt Sadie and Uncle Luke." Marissa said to Max and Cindy

"And this is you're Uncle Ryan and Aunt Marissa." Sadie said to Jason

"This is you're Cousin Max he's ten and you're Cousin Cindy she's thirteen" Marissa said

"And this is you're Cousin Jason." Sadie said

" Hey what's up dawgs?" Jason said to Cindy and Max

"Nothin much." Max said

"To him, he's been dressed up in dresses and make up acting like me." Cindy responded

"That's cool." Jason responded

"Cindy, Max why don't you bring Jason upstairs?" Marissa asked

"Okay, let's go let's go!" Max said jumpily pulling Jason's arm.

Jason follows Max and Cindy upstairs. Luke and Sadie follow Marissa and Ryan into the kitchen. Luke and Sadie sit at the counter.

"I would love to stay and chat but, I've got to get to work." Ryan says

"Okay we'll see you later dear." Marissa responds

Ryan says good bye to Sadie and Luke and the kids. Then leaves.

"You guys look happy, So when did you get married." Marissa asks

"We're not married." Sadie responded

"You're not! Why not?"

" Because after losing the first baby, we really didn't think getting married was a good idea."

"Also we thought marriage could smash of what we have our relation." Luke added

"Oh why didn't you call until now?"

"We lost you're number." Sadie responded

"So what do you guys do for a living?"

"I went back to school got my high school diploma, then I went to a fashion designing college at night, so I could watch little Jason in the day while Luke was at work, I own my own store called Chance It." Sadie said

"And I worked at the gym as a trainer and now I own my own gym called Luke's." Luke added

"So why did you decide to move to LA again?"

"Because Jason was getting into so much trouble at school we decided to move to LA because a believe a city is the best place to raise a kid." Said Sadie

"Well you guys cleaned up real good."

" I know"

"Would you guys ever consider a wedding?"

"We've been thinking since Jason's older now."

"Summer and her two kids should be over soon."

"That's cool

__

Do you like it so far????? Let me know

J.RYAN


End file.
